


Two Words

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, I Love You, Thank you for the INCREDIBLE amount of love you’ve extended to me, guys i just, this is my first fandom writing and my best fandom friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: In loving honor of my friends in fandom. You guys are all the BEST!
Relationships: Me/Good Omens Fandom
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	Two Words

Thank you!


End file.
